


Yes, Sir

by Mihael_Strider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #SheithMonth2k17, But we're working on the english version, Day 1: Yes Sir, Light BDSM, M/M, Sheith Month 2017, Sorry it's in spanish, Sub Keith, dom! shiro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihael_Strider/pseuds/Mihael_Strider
Summary: "-¿Esto quieres?-Sí…Takashi…Takashi, por favor…-Dilo bien.Siente la boca reseca y apenas puede reconocer su voz cuando vuelve a hablar, pero lo hace. No sabe cómo, pero lo hace. Menos cuando las manos de Shiro jalan de la cuerda alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que su voz suene más necesitada de lo normal.-Sí, señor…"





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí entrar al #SheithMonth2k17 porque necesito desempolvarme. No prometo cumplir con todo el mes porque tengo tendonitis y no quiero forzarme demasiado (sin contar el hecho de que no siempre tengo tiempo), pero procuraré ir subiendo todo lo que me sea posible. En general, se tratará de una serie de drabbles de distinta longitud y diferentes ratings que no están conectados entre sí a menos que yo indique lo contrario. Todos los drabbles están escritos originalmente en español; sin embargo, para efectos de este reto (en el cual la mayoría de los participantes es de habla inglesa), Lenore Pendragon se ofreció -voluntariamente- a traducir los fanfics a inglés, por lo cual le agradezco enormemente su ayuda. 
> 
> En fin, es todo. Espero les agrade.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yes, Sir"
> 
> By Mihael Strider  
> Translation by Lenore Pendragon  
> Part 1 of the #SheithMonth2k17

No es la primera vez que Shiro lo toca, pero podría jurar que es la primera vez que ve ese brillo en sus ojos que casi raya en lo salvaje y que sólo consigue excitarlo más. Jadea a intervalos, aunque no sabe exactamente si es debido al nerviosismo o a las cuerdas que se enredan alrededor de su cuerpo obscenamente y francamente no le importa. Su atención está completamente enfocada en Shiro, en esos brazos que tensan la cuerda en cada vuelta y nudo, en el enorme sexo que se percibe dentro de los bóxers que aún no se ha querido quitar y en lo estúpidamente sensual que se escucha su voz mezclada entre gemidos cuando le anuncia que ya ha terminado.

Con un poco de ayuda del mismo Shiro se incorpora y se mira en el espejo que tiene enfrente de la cama sin poder evitar gemir al observar lo que  ha hecho. La cuerda roja le constriñe el pecho en un arnés intrincado que jamás habría podido hacer solo y que deriva en una serie de nudos hasta sus brazos y manos, atados detrás de su cabeza. Las piernas son lo único que Shiro ha atado con cuerda negra en dos _rope ladders_ individuales que empiezan en sus pies y van desde sus muslos hasta sus rodillas.  Cuando Keith trata de moverse, la cuerda de las muñecas le produce una fricción obscena que le hace gemir otra vez ante la mirada complacida de Shiro.

-¿Color?

-Verde…

-¿Verde, qué?

-Verde....Shiro…por favor…

Sabe que el error le va a costar caro cuando Shiro lo empuja de nuevo en la cama y golpea su trasero con la palma abierta, haciéndolo gemir más fuerte que antes. También sabe que es tarde para remediarlo porque sin previo aviso los dedos metálicos de Shiro están presionando su entrada y lo único que puede hacer es gruñir de placer cuando siente el primero dentro. Quiere verle el rostro pero moverse es imposible por los malditos nudos y porque _maldita sea_ , Shiro ya ha metido el segundo sin siquiera darle tiempo para prepararse.

-Dilo de nuevo

-Amo…

Una estocada de sus dedos le hace gritar. Rectifica.

-Señor… Por favor, por favor....

-No te entiendo. Habla más fuerte- es la fría respuesta que recibe, casi tanto como el tercer dedo que irrumpe en él.

-¡Házmelo! ¡Te lo ruego, por favor…!

Shiro se detiene y Keith traga saliva con dificultad. El roce de las cuerdas le está volviendo loco y sabe que si Shiro vuelve a golpearle de esa forma va a correrse. Por la posición en la que se encuentra no puede ver al mayor, pero escucha cómo hurga en el cajón de la mesita de noche y lo siguiente que siente son sus manos cubriéndole los ojos con una cinta. No puede ver nada, pero sabe que Shiro está sonriendo con superioridad, especialmente cuando siente su pene rozando su trasero descaradamente.

-¿Esto quieres?

-Sí…Takashi…Takashi, por favor…

-Dilo bien.

Siente la boca reseca y apenas puede reconocer su voz cuando vuelve a hablar, pero lo hace. No sabe cómo, pero lo hace. Menos cuando las manos de Shiro jalan de la cuerda alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que su voz suene más necesitada de lo normal.

-Sí, señor…

-Buen chico, Keith ….

* * *

 

"Keith"

"Keith"

 

-¡Keith!

Abre los ojos y mira alrededor, confundido. Tiene seis pares de ojos clavados sobre él y siente cómo el sudor le recorre el cuerpo pero no entiende qué está pasando. Pide auxilio a Pidge con la mirada pero ella sólo se encoge de hombros y  hace un gesto hacia los demás.

-¿Qué?

-¡Keith, no te puedes dormir a media reunión! ¿Qué pasa si Zarkon nos ataca y tú no tienes la menor idea de lo que debes hacer porque te quedaste dormido? – Reclama Allura furiosa. Keith suspira y se pasa la mano por el cabello, tratando de mantener la calma.

-Lo siento, no estaba durmiendo…

-¿Entonces escuchaste todo lo que dije, verdad?

 

La voz de Shiro le hace voltear a verlo y siente cómo todos sus músculos se tensan. La fantasía aún está vívida en su memoria, así que sólo atina a asentir  con temor porque si habla seguramente se delataría. Pero Shiro no está contento con ello.

-¿Lo escuchaste? –repite.

-Sí….

-Sí, ¿qué?

 

_¿Eso que ve es una sonrisa en el rostro de Shiro?_

_-Sí, señor…._

 

 

 


End file.
